onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Portgas D. Ace/Inne
Główne walki * Ace i Sabo kontra Porchemy * Ace kontra Monkey D. Luffy (wiele razy) * Ace kontra Sabo (wiele razy) * Ace i Curly Dadan kontra Bluejam * Ace kontra Isuka * Ace kontra Draw * Ace kontra Jinbe * Piraci Spade kontra Edward Newgate * Ace kontra Białobrody (przynajmniej 100 razy) * Ace kontra Doma i jego załoga (niepokazana) * Ace kontra Smoker * Ace kontra flota Billions * Ace kontra Van Augur i Jesus Burgess * Ace kontra Marshall D. Teach * Ace i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Marynarka * Ace kontra admirał Kuzan * Ace kontra admirał Sakazuki Niekanoniczne walki * Ace kontra Naguri * Ace, Monkey D. Luffy i Sabo kontra wielki tygrys * Ace, Monkey D. Luffy i Sabo kontra załoga Bluejama * Ace i Thatch kontra bracia Decalvan (niepokazana) * Ace i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Billions (Nanohana) * Ace kontra Scorpion * Ace kontra strażnicy Impel Down Różnice między mangą a anime Akt Alabasta Kiedy Ace po raz pierwszy spotyka załogę Luffy'ego, rzuca im kawałek papieru i odchodzi. Jednak w anime czas ich pobytu razem został przedłużony i poruszał się on z nimi przez chwilę. Podczas podróży korale Ace'a znikają między zmianami scen, najprawdopodobniej ze względu na błędy animatorów. Płom-Płomieniowoc W mandze nie wiadomo czy Ace może podpalić jakąś rzecz z pewnej odległości bez bezpośredniego kontaktu. Jednak w anime zapalił on papierosa Sanjiego po prostu wskazując palcem. Ambicje Podczas spotkania z Shanksem w anime, Ace stwierdza, że zostanie Królem Piratów. W żadnym momencie w mandze ta ambicja nie jest ukazana, raczej, że ma on na celu uczynić Białobrodego, Królem Piratów. Również w anime Ace stwierdził, że chciał pokazać swoją siłę, zdobywając głowę Newgate'a. Powód Ace'a, dla którego sięgnął po głowę Białobrodego nigdy nie został wyjaśniony w mandze. Śmierć W porównaniu do mangi, anime i odcinki specjalne 3D2Y oraz Episode of Sabo ocenzurowały lekko śmierć Ace'a. W anime, gdy Ace został przeszyty przez cios Sakazukiego, jego naszyjnik rozpadł się, a jeden z koralików potoczył się w kierunku stóp Białobrodego, który podniósł go ze łzami w oczach. W mandze oraz odcinkach specjalnych naszyjnik nie ucierpiał w żaden sposób. W anime, podczas śmierci Ace'a, jest dużo mniej krwi niż w mandze i odcinkach specjalnych. W anime i 3D2Y wycięto też dym, który ulatywał z rany Płomiennej Pięści. Z kolei w grze na PSP pod tytułem One Piece Romance Dawn: Przygoda na horyzoncie zostawiono dym z rany, a wycięto całą krew. Inne różnice między mangą a anime polegają głównie na stylu artystycznym. Ace%27s_Bloody_Chin_in_the_Manga.png|Podbródek Ace'a pokryty krwią w mandze. Ace%27s_Bloody_Chin_in_the_Anime.png|W anime na podbródku Ace'a pokazano jedynie małe stróżki krwi. Ace%27s_Bloody_Death_in_the_Manga.png|Podczas śmierci Ace'a w mandze pokazano dużo więcej krwi i dym wciąż ulatujący z jego świeżej rany. Ace%27s_Unbloody_Death_in_Episode_483.png|Podczas śmierci Ace'a w anime krwi prawie w ogóle nie pokazano. Ace%27s_Bloody_Death_in_the_Anime.png|Jednak w następnym odcinku ilość krwi znacznie się zwiększyła. Ace_Dies_in_the_Anime.png|W anime naszyjnik Ace'a został rozerwany tuż przed śmiercią. Ace_Dies.png|W mandze i odcinkach specjalnych naszyjnik pozostał cały. Inne produkty mały|201x201px|Portrait of Pirates, limitowany Portgas D. Ace. Ace jest wybieraną postacią pokazywaną w różnych formach towaru. Był w Portrait of Pirates, Figuarts Zero, One Piece DX Figure,S.H. Figuarts One Piece, One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure, Master Stars Piece, One Piece Styling Figures, One Piece Digital Grade i One Piece Super Effect Lines. Jest także w One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece Logbox World Collectable, One Piece Attack Motions, Super Modeling Soul One Piece, Half Age Characters One Piece, Chibi-Arts One Piece, One Piece Super Deformed Figures, Deformeister Petit One Piece, One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle, One Piece Super Effect, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, One Piece Full Face Jr. i serii CharaColleCan. Ace występuje również w postaci breloków/zestawów do telefonów komórkowych w tym kolekcji One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap obok swojego brata Luffy'ego. Pojawił się nawet w rozjazdach towarowych jak Dragon Ball Capsule Neo - Weekly Shounen Jump 40 Years Limited Edition with One Piece i Co-Starring of Dream!! Dragon Ball Z x One Piece. Gry wideo Możliwość grania Jako przeciwnik * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland Jako wsparcie * Aim! The King of Berry Brak możliwości grania * One Piece: Treasure Wars Wczesne One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces wyjawiono, że Ace miał mieć początkowo na imię "Portgas D. Lang" (ポートガス・D・ラング Pōtogasu Dī Rangu). Jego wygląd nie zmienił się zbytnio od tego znanego ze szkiców. Zmieniono jedynie wygląd kapelusza i pozbawiono go okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Sprawa tłumaczenia Ace%27s_Original_Whitebeard_Tattoo.png|Początkowy tatuaż Ace'a w mandze. Ace%27s_New_Whitebeard_Tattoo.png|Późniejszy tatuaż Ace'a w mandze. Manji Ace'a jest bardzo podobny do swastyki. Aby uniknąć nieporozumień między dwoma symbolami i pomówień za bycie nazistą, to została zamieniona na piszczele w kształcie "krzyża" w oryginalnym japońskim anime, a później również w mandze. Ta zmiana została również dokonana w serii Shonen Jumpa angielskiej mangi, ale pozostało niezmienione w rzeczywistych ilościach. Ze względu na wzrost liczby sprzedaży anime i mangi poza Japonią, to stało się powszechnym zjawiskiem wśród Mangaka oraz wydawców, aby uniknąć symbolu manji. Tatuaż Ace'a pozostał nienaruszony w dub angielskim, mimo poprzednich edycji "krzyża" dla 4kids. W tym samym czasie Ace promuje jego tatuaż na Luffy'm co według standardów 4kids jest uznane za dziwne. W wersji anime 4kids, tatuaż Ace na ramieniu został edytowany, jak jest on określany "Portgaz D. Trace". Jednak w edycji dla TV FUNimation dub jest zachowana, a nazwisko wróciło do normalnego "Portgas D. Ace" dla dub DVD. Pojawił się w One Piece: Grand Adventure, po raz kolejny bez tatuażu na ramieniu. Inne występy Inne media mały|200px|Ace podczas przedstawienia. * Ace został pokazany podczas One Piece Premier Show 2012 jako jedna z przemian Chameleone'a. Ciekawostki mały|200px|Groby Ace'a i Białobrodego zrobione przez Universal Studios. * Universal Studios w Japonii zbudowało replikę grobów Ace'a i Białobrodego. Epitafium Ace'a mówi: "Ace, twoja dusza jest wieczna. Twój odważny duch zawsze będzie z nami.". To epitafium pokazano również w 663. odcinku anime. * Ace ma trzy różne listy gończe: pierwszy pokazany w niekanonicznym odcinku podczas pobytu na Alabaście, drugi pokazany w niekanonicznych wspomnieniach (ten pojawił się także w mandze w postaci ilustracji w gazecie) i trzeci z drugiego tomu One Piece magazine (wzięty z 158. rozdziału). * Zanim dołączył do załogi Białobrodego, Ace miał własną załogę, która nazywała się Spade, a to w połączeniu z jego imieniem dawało ace of spades, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "as pik". * W piątym rankingu popularności Ace znalazł się na 6. miejscu, a w szóstym uplasował się na 5. miejscu, co uczyniło go najbardziej popularnym członkiem załogi Białobrodego i najpopularniejszą zmarłą postacią w One Piece. * Gdyby Ace urodził się jako dziewczynka, miałby na imię "Ann". * Ace był w łonie matki przez 20 miesięcy. * Gdyby Ace urodził się po dziewięciu miesiącach ciąży, w dniu śmierci miałby 21 lat, jednak jego matka trzymała go w swoim łonie jedenaście miesięcy dłużej i tym samym w dniu śmierci miał 20 lat. * Polowanie na matkę Ace'a z zamiarem przerwania przyjścia na świat "przestępczej krwi" jest formą eugeniki. * Ace jest pierwszym znanym władającym Diabelskim Owocem, który zmarł. * Nagroda za jego głowę, 550,000,000, była najwyższą wyjawioną nagrodą przed przeskokiem. * Ace ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co twórca serii, Eiichiro Oda (1 stycznia). Data ta pochodzi od jego imienia. As ma tradycyjnie pierwsze miejsce w talii. * Ace, Luffy i Sabo posiadają charakterystyczne kapelusze. Nawigacja en:Portgas D. Ace/Misc. Kategoria:Podstrony postaci